Sonic Mania
Sonic Mania is an upcoming game for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows in Q2 2017. It is a sidescrolling game featuring Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles as the playable characters, as well as remixed levels from past games along with new levels. It also features special stages accessed through hidden giant rings, similar to Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Plot Some time after the destruction of the Death Egg, Tails notices an energy signal coming from Angel Island, so he and Sonic fly the Tornado to it. There, they find five of Robotnik's robots digging up the source of the energy: The Phantom Ruby. It causes a distortion that transports them all to Green Hill, and transforms the robots into the Hard Boiled Heavies: Heavy King, Heavy Gunner, Heavy Shinobi, Heavy Magician, and Heavy Rider. Sonic and Tails race through Green Hill Zone. They destroy Robotnik's robot, DD Wrecker, and fight off Robotnik inside the Death Egg Robot. Robotnik takes the Phantom Ruby back from the Hard Boiled Heavies, causing another distortion. Sonic and Tails are transported to Chemical Plant. They destroy Amoeba Droid, and Sonic beats Robotnik at Tetris. They go through Studiopolis, where they fight off Heavy Gunner, and defeat Robotnik again. Then they board the Flying Battery, where they destroy the electromagnet robot Big Squeeze inside a trash compactor, and fight off Robotnik. At Press Garden, they destroy the robot Shiver Saw, and defeat Heavy Shinobi. At Stardust Speedway, they destroy the robot Hotaru Hi-Watt, and defeat Metal Sonic, sending him falling. At Hydrocity, a role reversal occurs when Sonic gets into a mech and attacks Robotnik while he's swimming, and later fights him off again. At Mirage Saloon, Sonic and Tails fly the tornado, where Heavy Magician sends a robot, Uber Caterkiller, after them. Sonic destroys the robot, then Heavy Magician shoots down the Tornado disguised as Bark the Polar Bear. Sonic and Tails defeat Heavy Magician, who takes the form of Bark, Bean the Dynamite, and Nack the Weasel/Fang the Sniper. Sonic and Tails use a giant gun to blast themselves to Oil Ocean, where they destroy Meter Droid and fight off Robotnik again. At Lava Reef, they destroy Driller Droid and fight off Heavy Rider. At Metallic Madness, they fight Robotnik in a similar style to the final battle in Sonic the Hedgehog, and then defeat him again. Sonic and Tails reach Robotnik's true base, Titanic Monarch, where they destroy the robot, Crimson Eye, and then fight Robotnik, who is wielding the Phantom Ruby and occasionally sends them to briefly survive a fight with the Hard Boiled Heavies. Once Sonic and Tails defeat Robotnik, he causes another distortion with the Phantom Ruby, which is then taken by Heavy King, who overpowers Robotnik when he tries to attack him. Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to turn Super Saiyan and fights off both Heavy King and Robotnik, as they fight over the Phantom Ruby. When Sonic attacks Robotnik a final time, the Phantom Ruby reacts to the Chaos Emeralds, sending Sonic back to Earth (presumably) while destroying the Titanic Monarch, presumably killing the Hard Boiled Heavies. Tails and Knuckles wait for Sonic to return. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Heavy King *Heavy Gunner *Heavy Shinobi *Heavy Magician *Heavy Rider Stages #Green Hill Zone #Chemical Plant Zone #Studiopolis Zone #Flying Battery Zone #Press Garden Zone #Stardust Speedway Zone #Hydrocity Zone #Mirage Saloon Zone #Oil Ocean Zone #Lava Reef Zone #Metallic Madness Zone #Titanic Monarch Zone #Egg Reverie Zone Bosses #DD Wrecker #Amoeba Droid #Heavy Gunner #Big Squeeze #Shiver Saw #Heavy Shinobi #Hotaru Hi-Watt #Metal Sonic #Uber Caterkiller #Heavy Magician #Meter Droid #Driller Droid #Heavy Rider #Crimson Eye #Dr. Robotnik #Heavy King Category:Games Category:2D games